


Teen Beach More Chill

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Surfing, Teen Beach Movie AU, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, it doesn't really come up much but he's trans because i am., kinda ooc? at parts?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teen Beach Movie/ Be More Chill fic. Basically exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Teen Beach More Chill

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Jeremy's lines in Will R's Jeremy voice I love you. I use names a lot.

Surfing is one of the things Michael has always done with Jeremy, since they met when they were twelve. They ran around, splashed each other, all the fun ‘I love on a beach front and will enjoy it gosh dangit’ stuff. Today as they headed in from the beach down to his grandfather’s shack, they held hands. 

“Today,” Jeremy began, nodding his head. “Has been the best summer ever!” He looked over to see his best friends reaction, who nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Too bad it’s over.” The blonde’s nose crinkled up. “Hey, there’s still all of today. And there’s always next summer!” Michael was still staring down at the ground, a saddened look on his face, so Jeremy turned his head out to the ocean and yelled, “Summer’s not over!” And swung their conjoined hands.

That got a chuckle out of the other and he paused. “Well, did you hear about the weather they’re talking about for tomorrow?” Jeremy’s eyes lit up and he smiled. “Yeah, what was it they said, like, 40 foot waves?” They chatted about the waves all the way back up to Michael’s house and when they bust the door open Jeremy beelined to the back of the house. 

When Michael glanced to see where his best friend had gone, he heard a loud, “Aw, I can’t believe you’re watching this without me!” From him. He walked over to see what ‘this’ was and said, “I really hope it’s not-” and glanced up to see the same blonde as always, singing on stage. “Wet side story.” Jeremy smirked over at him. “Yep. That.” All three of them watched as the two leads fell into each other before being being pulled apart and a dance battle started. 

As the other two stared at the screen, Michael leaned back onto the wall and rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand why you like this movie. I mean, they sing for no reason, they dance constantly and they never have to change their clothes and the sing for no reason.” Neither of them looked up or objected so he added, “I know I already said that, but I feel the need to say it again because it really doesn’t make sense to me.” Jeremy looked up and shook his head. “Nah Micha, you’ve got it all wrong. They’ve got no parents, no school and they can surf.” He pushed his glasses a little back up his nose and looked back at the screen. “Pff. The surfing looks face anyway. They’d drown on a real wave.” 

Suddenly the door swung open and Michael found himself face to face with his Aunt. “Oh Aunt Margerie! What’re you doing here?” He took a quick step back and raised a brow. “Hello, dear nephew!” She looked him up and down very quickly and smiled. “You look so grown up. You look completely unacceptable!” Everyone looked confused. “Huh?” She looked back at him. “Oh no, not you dear.” She put her finger to her headphone and said, “Tell him that the order is completely unacceptable!” Margerie looked around at everyone. 

“Margerie.” She smiled over at Michael’s grandpa and walked over. “Hi George.” They hugged for a moment before she harshly turned back to Michael. “Now go pack your bags. We’re leaving tomorrow.” Jeremy stood up straight for a moment. “What?” Michael, on the other hand slumped over. “Do we have to leave?” Margerie nodded uncaringly. “You know we had a deal.” 

His whole face dropped amd he stared at the floor. “Micha? What does she mean leaving tomorrow?” Michael buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled, “What time do we have to leave?” Margerie looked at her watch. “Tomorrow morning.” He sighed and walked onto the front porch. 

After a moment of solemnly staring at the ocean, Jeremy peeked out the door. “You’re leaving?” Michael sighed again. “Yeah. I have to go to school, y’know?” Jeremy plucked at the front of his shirt and frowned. “What deal was she t-talking about?” The brunette huffed. “Well, my nanay  
left a note before she. Passed. Saying she wanted me to be successful unlike her. So my Aunt signed me up for a fancy school and her and grandpa agreed that I could stay here and leave for college. I agreed too.” 

“Well can you un-agree?” Michael moved his hand from the banister to Jeremy’s shoulder. “No, I can’t. This is about my future Jer, I have to. And besides, I know what it feels like to miss somebody and I can’t do that to you.” A sputter came from Jeremy. “So you only care enough to,” his whole faced scrunched up. “To break up with me?” He exclaimed. 

“Jer, I’m sorry-” He slumped upsettedly against the column of the stairs. Michael walked over and leaned on his shoulder. “Sorry.” He kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile. “We should probably get inside.” Jeremy nodded and the pair headed in. 

The next morning Michael walked into the front room of the house while everyone else was still asleep. He looked up at the board up on the roof, shiny brown with a huge flower emblem. His grandfather and his grandfather’s father both decided they wanted to be surfers while riding that board. Maybe it’s his turn. 

After leaving a note for his aunt, he ran out to ride the waves. He was standing, leaned up on the board when he felt someone behind him. “Hi.” He turned and saw Jeremy. “Look Jeremy, I appreciate that you came, but I’m not-” Jeremy waved his hands. “No, uh, I just came here to watch you surf, I’m not here to propose.” Michael nodded and picked up the board. He laid on the board and headed out towards the waves. 

“Oh, hi George.” Jeremy smiled as the two of them watched Michael swim out. “Well would you look at that.” Jeremy looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. “Yeah, he’s killing it.”  
“No, I mean,” He looked up. “I don’t like the look of these clouds.” The two of them watched as a few surfers fell off their boards and crawled back on. “Yeah. That doesn’t look good.” The lifeguard blew his whistle and changed the flag to red. “He’s, uh,” Jeremy starting picking at his thumbs. “He’s not surfing back.” He whipped his head from side to side and saw one of the motor-scooters and paused. “I need to. I’ve gotta go get him.” He speed-walked over to the vehicle and road after Michael. 

He was just about caught up when he decided to call out. “Michael!” His best friends head whipped around. “Jeremy? Why are you out here?” He bit his lip for a moment. “I came here to, like, save you!” Michael groaned. “I don’t need saving! This is the last thing I’m going to get to do before I have to leave!” The wave in front of them swelled. “Um. micha.” “and the fact you’re trying to stop me is honestly-” Jeremy grabbed his wrist. “Michael! The wa-” and then both of them were pulled out by the wave.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy has honey blonde hair because I say so. I imagine him as like a mix between Connolly and Roland when I think of him. Also this is my first time actually writing a fic so hoo boy. Also idc that wet side story was supposed to be made in the 60's it's gay-grease-west side story now. Feel free to yell at me on tumblr @madgiganticfeelingsforjake


End file.
